


Mentors

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Halloween treats, and for Crossovers100 prompt #53 -- <i>earth</i>.  And because the SGC can *always* use good psych people.  They'd have loved Sean.</p></blockquote>





	Mentors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeddy_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeddy_kat/gifts).



Technically, the Atlantis expedition was allowed one personal item apiece when they first took that (probably one way) trip through the Stargate. Data files, while not unlimited, had quite an upper limit. Elizabeth Weir took reams of documents, much-referenced e-books, and a few tomes that weren't in electronic format that she had to have optically scanned and hope for the best.

After the _Daedalus_ set up regular trips between Earth and Atlantis, Elizabeth sent for the boxes of books she had, however optimistically, labeled as 'most important.' They were a mixed bag of texts she'd found important in diplomacy and negotiations, everything from _The Tao Te Ching_ 's reminders to work with natural patterns to _the Prince_ 's suggestions on establishing control (more as a reminder of things to watch out for, but worth considering). Four of the books, however, were psychology: two of Jung's works, extensively annotated from her study of them that semester, and the other two by the professor who'd taught the class on Jung.

He'd told her once she could have done well as a therapist; Elizabeth had told him he'd make a fine diplomat himself. Dr. Burns just laughed... and a few years later died at the hands of a madman with a blade.

She'd have tried to hire him for the SGC, otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween treats, and for Crossovers100 prompt #53 -- _earth_. And because the SGC can *always* use good psych people. They'd have loved Sean.


End file.
